Cursed
Prologue: 5 moons ago... Cloud Clan elder's den.... "Long ago, in a time that was forgotten, there was a group of outcast cats. They were either '' abandoned by their two legs or were chased away by the clan cats. They were eventually driven out into the depths of the unknown. As they travel and tried to find a home, more and more of them began to dwindle away. hope seems to be almost a myth to them. ''But one day, a spirit of a cat appeared in beauty and shine, like a star to a tom with pelt of pale. The spirit offered help to the tom, in survival and the eternal knowledge that he would be given. In exchange for his rebirth, he must spread his power to the other outcast and begin the life of the clan. The tom was more than willing to accept the blessing and chose the name of his reborn self as Storm. Storm brought all his knowledge and blessed wisdom to the hopeless cats, and together the build a large and mighty clan. Each moon gave them life, hope, happiness and eventually, the newer generation. Storm soon began a family of his own, he mated with a kind and gentle she-cat named Cloud, who's pelt was white yes showed splotches of grey. They had four kits, two sons and two daughters. '' ''The firstborn kit ''was a wild and untamed tom with his father sense of justice and inedible build of nest and dens in the trees was Sun. The second was a very intelligent and had the speed of the storm was named Sky. The third had a talent of swimming and courage named Moon, and the last kit can be able to create a labyrinth of'' tunnels and leadership was given the name Earth. They each cared and help one another with their parents and clan. It seemed that their bond could never be shattered. But it all change one dark leaf fall. '' ''Their father was growing ill in his old age. None of the medicine cats could help him in this dark time and knew his path would soon lead him to Star Clan soon. On his deathbed, Sun made the deputy of his clan all four of his kits, that the combine rule of the siblings would make the clan even stronger. At first, the clans seemed to work flawlessly with the four leaders in the first season, but when the second leaf bare of their ruling came, they began to argue which led to fights which led to war, and ended in separation. The large clan was no more than a memory, after their leaving, the spirit return to bring each of the leaders a gift, nine lives. Skystar looked to her clan with pride and gave it the name that her mother gave to her and brought them..... The creation of the clans. The End. Do you kits have any questions?" The old tom, Oakwhisper concluded. Then he was a little brown paw go up. It was little Stormkit, a brown tom with black stripes on his back. "Where's Skystar now, Oakwhisper?" The small kit wondered as his best friends, Whitekit and Black-kit yawned a bit. Then they heard a scoff from the older and more irritable, Frostwind. Frostwind was a grey she-cat with blue eyes and a torn ear. She has seen many things in her old life and often is strict on the warrior code to the young ones. "Idiot, every kit should know by now that Skystar died in the first battle against Tree Clan, half clan." The elder growled as she rolled her eyes. "Frostwind!" Oakwhisper shouted at the old she-cat to hush her. "Well this kit should have known this when he was just three moons old, he's almost five now. He's a moron. This is what happens when kits are half clan. Not only that, but since the moment he came here, the clan has fallen into total chaos. He's nothing more than a cures!" The grey she-cat growled as she stood up. "That's enough!" The elder tom demanded as Stormkit has known the word curse since he was born. Chapter one: Origins of the Curse coming soon...